How to delike someone
by living.my.own.fantasy
Summary: Chad falls head over heels. How do you "de-like" someone? Remove all trace of the person. Stop thinking of the person. Fall in love with someone else. He goes over crazy steps to stop himself falling for Sonny. But that can't stop destiny... One-shot
1. Chad

**Hey guys! This idea just came randomly to me. Well, I don't have much to say so read and enjoy!**

**Chad's POV**

_Calm down Chad. Relax. It's nothing. _I thought to myself over and over again. Seriously, I am so out of it. I am now feeling something I have never and thought would never feel before. Chad Dylan Cooper was the one who charms people. No one charms him. Or do they?

_This is mad. I am talking to myself. _Really, all I could think of nowadays is Sonny Monroe. I can't express my feelings! I don't like her! _Denial!_ I can't bear it. I need to do something about this. I need to "de-like" her. Grabbing a pen and paper, I jotted ideas down.

**How to de-like someone ****by Chad Dylan Cooper**

**Step one- Remove all photos, poems and all trace of her presence in your dressing room**

_This is going to be hard. _I thought as I glanced uneasily at the board behind my huge mirror. It was covered with pictures of the bubbly brunette and a few poems and random thoughts I wrote down about her when I was depressed.

Slowly, I reached out to her photo from the cover of Tween Weekly of her and Byden or whatever his name is kissing. Well, of course I only cut her half and ripped his half into shreds. I was going to pull it off the board when my mind started objecting.

_No, no Chad. _ _Her hair looked particularly shiny in that picture, you can't rip that one out! _Hey that's right! I reached over to another one.

_Are you insane? You took that secretly and risked your reputation to retrieve that photo! Besides, her smile is so genuine in this picture. _And another.

_Really Chad, Really? She looks so hot in this one!_

_No, remember? Your fingers got glued together when you were gluing this one. Not going to waste the effort!_

_You wrote this poem after you realized you were going to kiss in the sketch! Got to relive the happy moment some day!_

And another. And another. And another. Until I finally broke down and stared at my untouched board.Great, just great.

Step one- FAIL!

**Step two- Convince yourself she is useless and is not worth your time**

"Okay… here goes." I muttered silently.

"Sonny Monroe is a naïve immature country girl and is not at all fit to be even in the same room as the great CDC. All she can do is make fun of herself so others can laugh at her while we create real magic in my studio and act like mature adults. She is not at all Hollywood-material but is genuinely cute and makes everyone smile around her. Her hair is pretty and her eyes shine. She is smart and funny and caring. She is true and pure and always believes in herself and is stupid cute!" I gasped at my words and covered my mouth quick.

Oh no. I can't even insult her properly now. Good thing no one heard that.

Step two-FAIL!

**Step three- Stop yourself from thinking about the person (every time you think of the person, think random stuff)**

This is stupid. I can do anything! Of course I could stop my mind thinking about Sonny. Talking about Sonny, you know how she curled her hair more today? It was a very good touch since her light brown hair…. WAIT! CHAD! NO! RANDOM STUFF! RANDOM STUFF! Hmm…. It's not raining. It's very sunny today. The beams remind me of Sonny's smile. Ahh….. URGH! NO! RANDOM STUFF! RANDOM STUFF! Speaking of random stuff, Sonny was doing her Sicky Vicky sketch today on So Random!...DARN! NO! . Bouncy yellow elephant. Telepathic messages. Boston tea party. That reminds me, you know Sonny says she has to stop dating jerks after the Conroy incident. I mean, I'm not a jerk, am I? So does that mean, she'd date me? Of course she will! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! If I could only get the guts to ask her out… Ok this is hopeless. I can't stop thinking about her. I give up.

Step three-FAIL! (miserably)

**Step four- DON'T ****take detours**** go the long way just to go past her dressing room**

DON'T take detours? I don't take detours! I just go the long way! Yeah, let me change that. I'd try this out. I'm determined to do this one. Fine, go the normal way. Big deal.

**************************Next morning for work*************************************

Okay. I'm out of my car. I turn left. No, no, no. That's the long way. I turn right. That's it. Then left. That's studio 5. Then left. What? Studio 7? I didn't even know there was a studio 7. Walk back. Walk straight. Turn right. Wait, that's the commissary. Yea, that's right. Go past it. Walk straight. Turn right. Then left. Then right. Oh drats. There's Sonny's dressing room. Walk back. No but wait! Sonny might be in there! No she won't, she never comes this early. Why am I talking to myself? This is bad. I don't know how to get to my set without going past her dressing room. So what? Go past it. Just don't think about her when you go past it. Walking, walking. Oh my gosh, she's in there. Turn around. Walk. Walk. Don't think about Sonny. Urgh, I just thought about her. Oh yeah, think random stuff. Ice cream, bunnies, sunny, Sonny. Wait, it's time to annoy Sonny. But you're not supposed to go past her dressing room! Just fail the step. Anything to see Sonny!

Step four- Completely dominated

**Step five-Fall in love with someone else**

"Not you. Not you. Not you." I glanced haughtily at every hot girl in the room. How do I fall in love with someone else if I don't even want to? Oh wait, I fell in love with Sonny without wanting to. Stop, I'm not in love with Sonny! Or am I? No I'm not. Urgh, I'm sick of fighting with myself.

"Nope, that girl's as dim as a dead bulb. That one's clingy. That one's a crazed fan. That one's too bossy. No one is as perfect as me huh?" I said out loud, exaggerating the last part. _Except for Sonny._

So… Fall in love with someone else… But who? I sighed until _she _entered. Sonny's silky hair was let down and she was just…wow. Stop staring. I turned around quickly, a little too quick. Then I saw her laughing along with a Cloudy and Rainy. Her perfect lips eating her fro-yo. I… I…. I choose to fall in love with her. Oh wait, you're already in love with her.

Step five- EPIC FAILURE!

**Step six- WARNING! Only enter this step if you've failed all others. Otherwise you have succeeded. Congratulations!**

**Step six- Give up completely and ask her out. AKA The Loser Step**

Hah. The loser step. Only for guys who can't stop liking a girl. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, have failed all five steps of "de-liking" Sonny Monroe so according to the book (that I wrote) I should give up completely and ask her out. Stupid book. What did you think? If I could have gotten the guts to ask her out I would still be reading this hopeless book (that I wrote)? Nope, nothing I write or say or do or think or choose is hopeless. Fine, I'd ask her out. We happy?

*****************Next day******************In the cafeteria***************************

"Er…. Hi Sonny."

"Cooper."

"Nice…erm…shirt today."

"Thanks. I guess."

"Would you go out with me?"

"What?"

"Did you just reject me? Darn I shouldn't have followed that step. You just rejected me. You said no. I can't believe it. You don't like me back. This is bad. Um… Bye Sonny."

"Wait Chad! I didn't reject you. I didn't even say anything."

"Oh. So are you…um…going to reject me?"

"Whoa. Pessimist much?"

"Is that rejection? Normally when I ask a girl to go out with me, she just screams and says yes, you know?"

" Well, I'm not like other girls."

" Could you please tell me yes or no. I dying here."

"Yes." And Sonny stalked off with a huge smile on her face.

"Wait Sonny! Pick you up at eight!"

Step six-SUCCESS!

**Tell me if it was too boring. I wrote this story in secret. As in my parents have no idea I'm on Fanfiction. Rebel much? Well I had to write at night when everyone's asleep. Good thing none of you know who I am. Pinky swear you won't tell my parents? Jk. **


	2. Sequel

**A/N I'm making a sequel of How to De-like Someone-the Sonny version. It's probably going to be done in four or five days. Please check it out on my profile then and review! Idea came from ****star studded midnight princess. **

**Please read and review!**


End file.
